Big Bird (Legacy)
"There is no monster. So, this everlasting lamp will some day go out. Slowly, faintly..." - Angela Big Bird (O-02-40-H) is an Abnormality in the form of a big, round, black, featherless bird, with arms instead wings, tens of yellow eyes (implied to be at least 42), and a sharp beak. It holds a lantern with a wick of melded feathers inside it. Ability Its special ability is "For the Perpetual Peace". Big Bird will attempt an escape when 2 or more Abnormalities are out of their containment room, when there's a panic level 2, or when its mood gauge is depleted. When escape is successful, Big Bird will start to wander through the facility. It will stop sometimes and start to channel yellow spheres above itself, marking random employees in the same department. The marked employees will wander to Big Bird's location, and once one of them reach it, they will promptly be decapitated. The player can release the employees from the aura by clicking multiple times on them, but that will also make them suffer psychological damage. When Big Bird escapes, the lights of the department will flicker before they completely go out. Upon successfully suppressing them or when moving to another department, the lights of the previous department will turn back on. Origin Bigbird .png|First Page BigBirdOrigin2.png|Second Page Bigbird3.png|Third Page Bigbird 4-3.png|Last Page Big Bird was a bird, along with Punishing Bird and Judgement Bird, who protected the Black Forest from hostile monsters. Big Bird wandered the forest warning people about a "monster" near there. Judgement Bird gave to Big Bird his eyes, so it could see very far away to seek trespassers and protect the forest. One day, someone questioned 'What if the monster came at night?', and Big Bird, worried, made a wick with all of its feathers, stripping itself to its skin in order to create an everlasting lantern to see through the night. Big Bird then wandered the forest, thinking as a solution, to kill humans and creatures itself in a twisted attempt to "save", and ultimately prevent, creatures from being killed brutally by the monsters. At the end, when the forest was about to enter in total disorder, Big Bird, Punishing Bird and Judgement Bird decided to merge strengths to protect even better the forest, creating a new bird, but causing chaos instead. Is unknown when the birds decided to separate themselves. When Lobotomy went to the forest to verify the tale, they didn't find any "monsters" or creatures: The only thing left was Big Bird. Big Bird's habit of killing people in order to prevent them from being killed more brutally carries over into X's Facility, where he will try to kill researchers in an attempt to provide salvation from the usually gruesome deaths caused by other breached abnormalities. Caretaking Big Bird responds best to amusement work. It likes nutrition and consensus and hates violence and cleanliness. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces the most energy when it's at its happiest. It produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. Big Bird's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 15%, it will feel distressed, between 15% and 85%, it will be neutral; and above 85%, it will feel happy. * "If Big Bird's mood rating falls to 0, it will definitely escape the room." * "Even if Big Bird's mood rating isn't at 0, it will definitely escape the room during a level 2 emergency situation." * "But, it will not escape when its mood rating is at its best." * "After the escape, 6 employees fall under the enchantment every once in a while." * "Administrator must click on the employee to free them from the enchantment." * "If one of the enchanted employees to meet Big bird, they would be eaten up by Big bird. If they were not eaten, the enchanted employee may be freed from the enchantment if they meet the Big bird. Some psychological damage will come with the freedom." Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "It is a bird with many eyes wandering the dark forests with a lamp that never falls dark." * "The creature will stare intently and then bite the head off of anyone- no matter how young or old- it encounters. Instead of wings like a regular bird, the creature has long arms with which it can pick stuff up. A small bird that looks like an eyeball that always follows the creature around." * "There is a tale of a monster that lays in deep, dark, empty forests to lure in humans. To protect all creatures from this large beast, Big Bird made a wick with all of its feathers. With that wick it made a lamp that would burn forever. With the eternally lit lamp, it wandered the forest warning the people not to go deep into the forest. Thanks to the Big Bird, the number of creatures that were attacked decreased. But still the Big Bird felt bad for the people who died in the hands of the beast. Big Bird had a thought, "If I kill them first, they wouldn't be killed by the monster!" After that rumors flew around about a monster that would bite your head off. It is said that the creature stares in order to make sure that you are not the monster. This tale is from a town in area. It is an oldest folk tale from the town and it was told by the town's oldest inhabitant . Though there is a general assumption that the tale was told to prevent kids from going into the forest, it is uncertain who started the tale." * "The tale was not a lie. "We found the Big Bird in the forest after all. And afterwards we looked for the 'creature that lures in humans'. We looked in every nook and every corner. A month later, we concluded there was no such thing as a 'monster', other than that Big Bird."" * "The Abnormality is very aware of death. The Abnormality in this company can be categorized into two. First, creatures that are very aware of death and will attack to kill. Second type of creatures are aware of the concept of death but does not have ill will in its attack. This Abnormality is neither. To this creature, death in itself is salvation. If the creature ripped the head off of a lost little girl in the forest, it did not commit murder. It saved the girl from a monster." * "You can assume that no work will be done when the creature has its eyes opened. It stares intently. When it continues to stare... (Omitted).So we need to work on putting to sleep. When all the eyes fall asleep, we can start our work." Flavour Text * "In fact, we don't know what Big bird is killing people for." * "The fact that Big bird can't fly is a huge benefit. If it could, half of the employees would have been headless." * "Scores of Big bird's eyes point at all the sudden." * "Sporadic squeals of the bird can be heard." * "'s decision to not to face Big bird was very good choice." * "Big bird is walking toward ." * "Employee has finished Amusements to Big bird who has 47 opened eyes." Trivia * Big Bird's name may be a reference to the popular character Big Bird from Sesame Street. * Big Bird, Punishing Bird and Judgement Bird are the first Abnormalities which can summon another Abnormality. * Big Bird will escape when other Abnormalities are out. This is a reference to its own story, about trying saving them from being killed by the other Abnormalities, but by killing them first. Gallery Big Bird Escape Room Effect.png|Big Bird's room during the escape Big Bird Marking.png|Big Bird, attracting marked employees Big Bird Mark.png|An employee under Big Bird's mark Big Bird Escape Effect.png|Big Bird out of its containment unit Big Bird Subdue.png|Big Bird being subdued KakaoTalk_20160206_155326300-1.gif|Big Bird roams the halls as the lights fluctuate Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Original Category:Animal Category:Legacy